Home Again?
by OnlyHere4Puckabrina
Summary: The last people Sabrina ever expected to pull a Queen of the Sneaks escape on was her own parents. Ferryport Landing really does make the unexpected happen. A one-shot replacing the scene with the trolls in Book 7.


**Hey everyone! Going back over my first fanfic, I decided to change it a bit after quillandspindle 's comment. Thank you, it was very helpful, and also shows the power of reviews! So please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

The train ride was spent in angry silence by the whole family. Veronica was mad at Henry, Daphne was mad at her father and Sabrina, and Henry was mad at everyone. He still had a tight hold on Daphne's arm in case she tried to jump off the train and run back to Ferryport Landing. She'd already tried it several times, and was now pointedly ignoring Sabrina.

Sabrina knew Daphne was furious that she hadn't tried to follow, hadn't tried to resist going back to New York at all. Sabrina herself was torn. On the one hand, she was with her mother and father, who were _finally_ awake, and her little sister, going back to New York. It was what she'd wanted for two whole years.

But the image of the rest of her family – Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Puck – framed by the walls of Camp Charming kept floating through her mind, and she couldn't help but feel like she'd left behind something very important.

The family arrived in New York in the early evening, and, seeing as there was no way to get to their money in the bank or prove who they were that day, they checked into a cheap hotel. Henry relinquished Daphne to Veronica while he dug about in his wallet, trying to find enough money to pay for the room.

"Alright, come on everyone," Henry said, once he had handed over the right amount, snatching the room key from the receptionist.

Veronica scowled at him as she led her children past him and towards their room and Daphne huffed and turned her head away. Sabrina followed silently.

The room was one of those where the beds were in the same room as the kitchen, and there was a small attaching room that contained a toilet and nothing else. There were, at least, two double beds. Daphne climbed into one and threw the blanket over herself, her back to the rest of the room.

Seeing that her parents were on the verge of an argument, Sabrina went to lie next to her sister and hopefully get some sleep. When Sabrina tried to get into the bed, Daphne yanked the entire blanket away from her. Sighing, Sabrina lay on top of the bed-bug ridden sheets with nothing to keep her warm. She had no idea how she was ever going to win back her sister's forgiveness. This last offense seemed irreparable.

Veronica and Henry waited long enough that they thought the girls must be asleep before they started. Sabrina lay with her eyes shut, wishing she could go spontaneously deaf in order to block out the argument and she knew, from the lack of snoring on the other side of the bed, that Daphne was also lying awake, listening.

The argument ended with a slammed door. One of them, Sabrina thought it must be her father as the angry huffs she could still hear sounded distinctly feminine, had stormed out.

Veronica spent several minutes getting into bed and muttering angrily to herself. Soon after she fell silent, Daphne's snores started up, telling Sabrina that her sister had finally dropped off to sleep. She tried to do the same, but she was still awake a few hours later when Henry came back. Sabrina listened to him get into bed as well and, eventually, he began to snore gently too.

Sabrina opened her eyes and sat up. Her family were all asleep, and she was cold and restless. She looked at Daphne, who still had the whole blanket, but it was tangled around her sister's body so much, Sabrina doubted she could take it without waking even Daphne.

So she stood and walked to the window, rubbing her arms to keep away the cold. The sight of a familiar building shocked her, and she squinted at it, but she knew it was the same one. Three days she and Daphne had spent there – three days, and on the fourth day, they were gone. It was the shortest time they had spent in a foster home.

Sabrina couldn't help a laugh when she remembered why they'd run away. The lady had been paranoid, certain that monsters were after her. She locked the girls inside the apartment to guard the place, boarded up every crack and crevice and put bars on her twelve-story windows. Sabrina had thought Granny Relda much like her when she first met her, and Sabrina briefly wondered whether that woman also knew about Everafters. It would be worth investigating…

Sabrina shook her head. She'd tried so hard to get out of that life. Why was she trying now to dive back in? Pushing the thought firmly away, she turned back to the room…and caught sight of her parents.

They were sleeping, of course. But, robbed of the anger their faces held when awake, they suddenly looked like they had for the past however many months, as though they had once again fallen victim to the sleeping spell and Sabrina would have to go through the trouble of waking them all over again. The thought stabbed through her and she had to bite back a sob.

She sat back down on her bed, trying not to think about her recent life as a fairytale detective and her parents' sleeping spell. But try as she might, she couldn't keep the thoughts away. That was the only mission as a Grimm she'd ever fully embraced…

Sabrina remembered like yesterday when her grandmother told her that that was the only thing she had to be involved in if she wanted. But Sabrina had agreed afterwards to do her part and become a true detective. She and Daphne had spent months learning about magic lore and fighting and clue finding and, if Sabrina was a hundred per cent honest with herself, she had to admit that it was exhilarating. Not every part of it, of course, she'd had to deal with Puck and magic and crazy talking creatures and the Scarlet Hand still, but the training itself was fun.

Sabrina smiled to herself, remembering those months of training. It was her mother's speech to the Everafters that had made her change her mind. Sabrina glanced at the clock on the table between the beds. It read three a.m. – a good time. She smiled again and lay back down in bed, her plan already formulated in her head.

In the morning, Henry and Veronica went to the police station to start trying to sort out their identity crisis and left Sabrina and Daphne locked in the room to stop them going anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," Sabrina said earnestly as soon as their parents left.

Daphne turned away furiously.

"I really am!"

"Oh please!" Daphne shouted, finally breaking her silence. "This is what you wanted all along. Congratulations, Sabrina! We're back in New York, far away from Granny and Uncle Jake and Puck and Mr. Canis and Red and all of them! It's all you've ever asked for since we set foot in Ferryport Landing."

"I know," Sabrina groaned. She was pleased that Daphne was at least talking to her, even if her words were not pleasant to hear. "But I didn't want this! I think…I think we should go back to Ferryport Landing." It was amazing how much of Sabrina's pride that statement cost her.

Daphne stared at her, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "You what?" she asked, as though she must have misunderstood.

"I agree with you," Sabrina repeated. "We need to be in Ferryport Landing right now." She tried giving her sister a grin. "We are Grimms…"

"This is what we do" Daphne completed, a small smile appearing on her face.

Her sister's smile made Sabrina feel instantly better. She had missed it. "Look out the window," she told her.

Daphne got up and looked out at the apartment building they had lived in ever so briefly. "Is that…?"

Sabrina nodded. "And look." She pulled a small lock picking kit out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Daphne asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Remember when Puck handcuffed himself to me and swallowed the key?" Sabrina asked her. "Mirror gave me this so I could get Briar's rose seed to you at the Eiffel Tower." Daphne's face tightened slightly at the mention of the Eiffel Tower, so Sabrina hurried on. "I thought it would be good to keep something like this on me, so I've had it ever since."

Daphne seemed torn between lingering annoyance at her sister and eagerness to hear her plan.

"I know you're still mad at me, Daphne, but please. I can't do this without you."

Daphne's slight smile turned to a wide grin. "Then let's bust out of here, sister! We've got some hero-ising to do!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

Daphne shrugged. "It's my new word. It means saving the world."

Sabrina beamed and jumped to her feet.

"But I'm still going to be super mad at you when we get back to Ferryport Landing," Daphne added, as Sabrina went to work on the locked window.


End file.
